It Could Have Been You
by HolbyFan
Summary: A Leddi one shot based after Sacha was stabbed. I just feel there was a missed opportunity onscreen!


**Hey everyone! This is a little Leddie one shot based after Sacha was stabbed. I just feel this was a great opportunity for some Leddi. Onsceen there was a big gap between their first kiss and their second kiss, so I thought I'd write something to go inbetween then! Not much Leddi fics about lately! Keep writing everyone!**

Lucs day had consisted solely of research. He has spent most the morning and afternoon in his lab scribbling down notes and recording blood samples, each result edging him closer to a breakthrough.

Since his kiss with Eddi, he'd spent more and more time in his lab. Yes he was hiding from the reality of the situation but at the time same time the lab was where he felt close to her. It was where he kissed her and more importantly, where she had kissed him back.

4pm soon approached which only meant one thing. No more hiding. His shift was soon to begin, as was a couple of hours trying to avoid Eddi on the ward. Not that he wanted to or usually succeeded. Her sarcastic whit always seemed to find him, their paths often crossing on the small, fast paced ward. He missed her and he knew he had hurt her with his ignorance since the kiss, yet, that was easier than allowing her to suffer from his complicated life problems.

He stood in the queue of the ground floor coffee shop, his hands carelessly playing with the small coins he needed to purchase his well needed cup of caffeine.

His eyes wandered to the people around him. Some arriving through the doors to see their loved ones, Other leaving with sadness in their eyes and relatives sat anxiously waiting on vital news. As the queue moved slightly forward his attention was directed to the two porters having a serious conversation in front of him. He couldn't help but overhear.

"Have you heard the news about AAU?" One said to the other, Lucs ears pricking up at the sound of his ward being mentioned.

"Yeah, Crazy isn't. I know we get stabbed patients in here all the time but for a stabbing to happen on the ward, and to a staff member, unbelievable..." the other replied.

A wave of panic rushed though Luc. Stabbing. Staff member. AAU. _Eddi._

He didn't hang around to hear anymore of the conversation. Instead, he jumped into action, sprinting across reception in the direction of AAU. Evey thought crossing his mind on what seemed the longest journey ever, shear fear setting in at the thought of Eddi being on the receiving end of this violent attack. What if it was her, what if she died? He should have been there. He should have stopped it happening. What if another woman he loved died because he wasn't there to help? Could it really happen again?

On a normal day his arrival on AAU would have seemed somewhat dramatic, but in sight of what had just happened his energetic burst onto the ward had pretty much gone unnoticed. He scanned the ward in search of her small figure, his eyes knowing exactly what level to look at, her height pre programmed into his mind as if he'd been looking at her forever.

No luck.

He searched the ward again. This time his eyes descending to the ground. Her bright blue converse always stood out among the dull shades of the other staff members foot attire.

No luck.

His attention was now drawn to the young staff member who was mopping the floor. Hot water mixing with the pool of blood on the floor caused his heart to thud heavily against his chest. A dull ache in his stomach forming.

He dashed off in head of the office. Its blinds down, she could have easily been hiding away, allowing herself some breathing time to get her head around what had just happened. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before forcing the door open at speed. It need to be done fast. Like ripping off a plaster. Quick and painless.

No luck.

He turned around, his attention back on the ward. He stood for what seems liked hours, staring upon the chaotic room. People seemed to speed past him in a blur carrying different equipment for their patients. Its like he was in his own time zone, the little voice he found not reaching anyone else to ask what had happened.

She should have been there. She was in charge of the ward and right now she should have been shouting at him for being late whilst he fought back with his laid back sarcasm which only exasperated her anger. He loved their banter. What he would have given for that to be the case rather than standing here alone.

He needed air. He suddenly found his feet and shot off out of AAU striding down the long corridor in the direction of the roof. His feet halted as in the corner of his eye he noticed the door to the locker room slightly ajar. Somewhere he hadn't looked.

He gripped the handle as if he was clinging to his last lifeline. Just like before, he took a deep breath before swinging the door open fast, shocking the contents inside.

"_Eddi!" _he breathed in relief at the sight of his favourite nurse. She was stood at her locker in a fresh set of scrubs tidying her hair. Partially having gone in there to change after saving Sacha on the ward, mainly because she couldn't face the patients until she had heard news of her best friends condition.

"_Luc?"_ She questioned quietly, slighty startled at his entrance, unsure of his actions.

He let go of the door allowing it to slam behind him as he swiftly glided over to her whilst mumbling incoherent words.

"_...the stabbing...you...I thought.."_ was all he managed to say before reaching her and placing his hands either side of her face allowing him to plant a firm lingering kiss on her lips, her back pressed firmly against the lockers.

He slowly pulled away, his forehead resting against hers, eyes tightly shut in angst. She mirrored his actions. Her eyes tightly shut. Ever since he had first kissed her she'd been eagerly waiting for him to do it again.

She really didn't understand him. He has kissed her, then disappeared for two weeks and upon his return had become jealous of her flirting with other men before attempting to ask her out for drink, which of course she declined due to his added insults about her professionalism. Now this.

They both slowly opened their eyes, the silence killing her, she decided to speak.

"_What was that for?" _she asked quietly.

He took a deep breath before replying, his fingers now toying with the top of her scrubs _"I...I heard a staff member on AAU got stabbed...You wern't on the ward, I couldn't find you.."_

A gentle grin threatened to tug at the corners of her mouth, He really was very sweet, but soon the reality hit and she knew she had to tell him it was Sacha who was fighting for his life. She attempted to catch his eyes, he was looking everywhere but at hers, finding the emotional situation almost a little too much.

She could see he was struggling with the situation, it becoming clear to Eddi he must have lost someone close in the past.

"_Hey"_ She whispered, her hand coming to rest on his cheek guiding his eyes to look at her. _"I'm fine" _She assured him with a small smile, it soon fading as the next words left her _"It was Sacha...Michaels in theatre now" _she continued sadly.

"_What? I..I didn't even...all I could think about was.."_ He stopped before he shared to much, his self built barrier coming into action. He gazed once more into her eyes before bending down and kissing her again, his hands this time finding her waist pulling her close. After a few seconds she relaxed into his grip her own hands finding the back of his neck securing the minimal distance between them. The kiss deepening as she was gently forced back against the lockers once more.

He pulled away before wrapping his arms further around her waist gathering her into a warm hug. A content smile sat on her features as she rested her head on his shoulder, happy in the knowing that he cared and the kiss wasn't just a one off.

**There we go! :) Hope it was realistic and please do review! It means a lot! :) Sorry for any mistakes!**


End file.
